


Home Again

by kirkspocklady



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, just a pile of fluff, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkspocklady/pseuds/kirkspocklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the thought of "Hawke writing Fenris love letters to help him practice reading" on the way home and i just had to write something</p><p>come say hi on <a href="http://prettyyoungthranduil.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

_“It's not too late to learn, Fenris…”_

It had been a simple enough statement, something said in passing, years ago. Something Hawke had said as he presented Fenris with a gift and Fenris’ stomach flipped. Nothing much came from it though, not for a while.

—

“Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you,” Fenris had admitted seconds before he was wrapped up in Hawke’s arms, strong but gentle, holding Fenris like he was something precious. Something… someone with worth.

—

The book, _A Slave’s Journey_ , flew across the room and hit the corner of the fireplace with a thud, dust and ash fluttering in the air around the impact.

“I thought reading about a subject important to you might help,” Hawke sighed, leaning back in his chair as he looked over at the gift he’d brought Fenris.

“It’s just not working, Hawke. These books, they’re…” Fenris slipped his gauntlet off to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed tight. “Thank you, Hawke. I know you’re trying, but perhaps you should leave now.” He felt lips brush against the top of his head and heard the front door close. He brought the Agreggio to bed with him.

—

There was a soft sound of something landing near the front door too early the next morning and Fenris rolled over with an irritated sigh. When he finally rose, the sun was high in the sky and his feet dragged over the cold stone of his home. He crossed through the main room to the kitchen only to notice… the mail? He never got mail.

Skeptical, he crouched over and examined the crisp parchment. His name was written in delicate lettering on the front, Hawke had taught him his name first. Speaking of Hawke, his seal was stamped into the back in red wax, carefully pressed. Fenris had seen Hawke stamp a few letters, now and again, and they were never that neat, but he did recognize the lettering. The curl on the tail of the ‘e,’ the swoop he always added to ’s’ when he wrote out Fenris’ name, like he didn’t want to have to stop.

That was the first letter, if it could be called as much, that Fenris got from Hawke. He immediately regretted his behavior from the night before, before even breaking the seal, but he broke the perfect wax circle quickly enough. He expected something to fall out, a small gift, a token of apology from the man who always tried to make amends for his “angsty porcupine” boyfriend, even when it was Fenris’ fault. Which, it usually was.

Nothing fell out though. No token. Just one line of text in Hawke’s surprisingly graceful script.

_You are strong. Do not give up so easily. Yours, Hawke._

The words sunk in as he slowly sounded them out and he told no one, Hawke included, that he sewed a pocket in his tunic so he could always keep the note with him.

—

A new letter came everyday, always increasing in length, and Hawke never once brought them up. Not to verify Fenris was getting them, to see if he could read them…

“You didn’t want to talk about it.”

Always so sensitive to his wants.

—

Months passed, new letter everyday. Fenris had started having Hawke over more evenings and occasionally breached out to Hawke’s home and they practiced. He started with small books, short stories, and they increased the length and difficulty as Hawke saw fit, ever the attentive teacher.

—

One night, spent in Hawke’s bed, sleep’s clutches pulling their eyes closed as sweat cooled their skin and they cuddled closer for warmth, the words slipped. The confession he didn’t know he wanted to make. “I’ve never felt so strong as I have since meeting you.” Blackness overwhelming before he knew if Hawke had heard.

—

There was a letter waiting at the foot of his door when he returned home the next day. Fenris, so delicately written, as usual, on the front. Perfect seal on the back.

 

 _Home was lost through tragedy. In this, you and I are similar._  
_Strength was tested, time and time again,_ as _home was still out of grasp._  
_I found you and I found strength anew._  
_And home was found again, too, after all the fighting._  
_Home is whenever I’m with you._  
_Nothing could be worse than the thought of losing home again._

_Yours, always, Hawke._


End file.
